Jealousy
by littlemikey
Summary: Donatello, the calmest of his brothers, tell we a little secret of his childhood. My first English story and Chibi-Story!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_If somebody would asked me, I would have responded with a honest "yes"._

_I admit, with all my forces, of being too much jealous of my little bro Michelangelo... _

_I, the peaceful Donatello..._

Leonardo had 8 years, Raphael 7 and I 6. I was the little brother of my brothers. I was used to receive many pampering. I loved be picked up, hugged and heartened.

I had believed that my world was perfect, until when, a day, Master Splinter was gone of his room, with a very serious sight. We were a bit confused.

-My sons, I was contacted by the Daymio. He wanted we on Battle Nexus- he understood: -We have a matter to solve-.

I was hugged my little puppy peluche at breast and nodded. I looked my elder brothers with eye's tail. Them mind having begun to enrich of possible hypothesis on this talk.

-Very well- Master Splinter concluded: -Is better to hurry! For the first time, you'll see the surface... also if, for a short stretch. And a new world-.

-It will be nice, sensei?- Leo asked: -We never haven't see something that not be the lair's walls!-.

Master Splinter giggled and caressed him head: -Yes, Leonardo. But don't forget that what exist on our heads, isn't friendly-.

-Yeah! There are many dangerous bastards!- Raph snorted: -They should be taken with many kicks in...-.

-RAPHAEL!- Master Splinter stopped: -A brief discuss on your reprehensible language. I hope that you don't use with the Daymio-.

Raphie lowered the head, a bit moody: -Yes, sensei. Sorry-.

Master Splinter stroked his cheek and turned to me: -I don't need to remember you of be good, Donatello-.

I smiled and showed my missing front tooth: -Yes, dad! I'll be a little sheep!-.

-You're a sheep always, Donnie!- Leo smiled.

I had not the faintest idea that my life was about to change inexorably ...


	2. Chapter 2 - On Nexus

**Chapter 1: On Nexus**

We reached a manhole cover. We were all excited (except the sensei, obvious). Our father allowed we the access at "surface". We were without words...

The sky was dark blue, bright of millions of stars. The white moon bleamed its cold and silver light on high skycrapers. There were many coloured cars and a clock signed the 02.30 am.

We were a bit sleepy, but loved cold air of end may against our skin. Raph taked my hand, smiled and together reached an alley. This last wasn't not much distant by our lair, on the 39th street.

The walls were cemented but riched of coloured draws. Well, I admit that the smell wasn't of better. I looked thorough, embracing my puppy Lucky. I noticed a nauseating dumpster.

-Daddy?- I called: -What are those draws on the walls? I never seen before!-.

The sensei giggled and we stopped in front of high wall, where we glimpsed a little window of a frontal building. There was a puddle on the asphalt and a black kitty mewed, scared by our shadows.

-The humans called them graffiti, Donatello- he explained me: -And should be illegal. But would be long of explain, too. Now, you remain in silent and observ-.

We nodded and Leo rested the hand on my shoulder. I was remeber and slight.

Master seized a little chalk by left sleeve of his kimono and drawn some incomprehensible symbols on the wall. He backed down of one step and joined his hands. Close his eyes, started to acting a strange prayer.

Suddenly, then, a lilac light lighted the symbols and the puddle's water was raised. A mystic portal was opened.

We were really excited!

-Now, we'll cross it, my sons- Master Splinter said, very smiling.

Leonardo was the first: he streched his right arm and was swallowed by the water.

I was scared! My elder brother Raphie hugged me but I sobbed. Where was Leo? I didn't know.

-It's ok, Donnie- Raph whispered me: -We'll cross together, ok?-.

I nodded and gripped his hand. Raphie swelled the lungs with the air and runned quickly, crossing the portal with closed eyes. The sensei followed we and the portal closed at our shoulder.

When opened the eyes, we remained without words...

There were trees with thin trunks and the pink foliage. The sky was shade azure with blu and white stains. The murmur of water indicated the presence of a waterfall, hidden by a rich green, orange and pink vegetation.

-Welcome on Battle Nexus- a mysterious shadow said.

I turned back and... screamed of scar! There was a tall man with a gold mask on his face. He has long white hair, a wood sceptre in right hand (the other was robotic!) and a long red and black clothes was on his body.

-HELP!- I screamed, hided behind Master Splinter.

For my misfortune, Lucky had fallen on the grass. I looked that man and strangely, he picked my puppy and gave me.

-This is your, child- he said me.

-Don't worry, Donatello- Master Splinter said, conforted me: -He's Daymio, the creaton of Battle Nexus. I speaked we a lot, remember?-.

Leo nodded and bowed front of Daymio: -My name is Leonardo Hamato. I'm honored of meet you-.

-I'm Raphael Hamato. And applies to me too- the red turtle imitated.

My brothers looked me and I was encouraged.

-Donatello Hamato. It's nice to meet you- I whispered.

The Daymio giggled and caressed gently on our heads. Then, he shook the sensei's hand and started to talk in a language that I wasn't understood.

I was attracted by a bautiful butterfly, with black, red, white and yellow wings.

My eyes shined and attempted to take its... but the sensei took my hand and we walked towards a immense palace completly white...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Egg Lost

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Jealousy

Yes, I have been jealous too…

**Hey, guys! First, I'd want to thanks the writers that have read my first story and commented. Second, I admit that my English is sucks. But in my school, the teacher taught this language in a very bad way. And, unfortunately, I'm not good. **

**I make many mistakes... but wanna learn. I use a dictionary and hate the translator on-line because don't be good. I wanna learn alone and with your suggestions. Thanks so much... **

**Ok, now the 2nd chapter (short, eh?)...**

**Sorry, but to translate my Italian stories, I need 3 hours or more... **

**Chapter 2: The Egg Lost**

There were many peoples wrapped in long white clothes. They had thick hairs of same color of the eyes, of face's signs or for the sleeve's edges. They swayed and were in silent.

We entered: those odd peoples bowed with respect. I looked those tall columns totally fascinated. By various windows, you could see some blue mountains.

Nexus was a fabulous place!

We crossed a gold main door and watched another background.

In a big crystal room, where some water flowed under the floor, a stone altar was at center of it.

On a white pillow there was something.

"Well, Splinter.", the Daimyo said: "It's time of tell you the reason of my call!".

The sensei smiled, nodding and I with my brothers kept an eye on this white "thing".

"Splinter, when you found your sons, they were four and not three...", the Daimyo whispered, causing not much amazement in daddy: "Unfortunately, the same day that you have been mutated, the fourth little turtle ended up in the sewers!".

"I didn't knew nothing, Daimyo!", Master Splinter answered, disconcerted: "And tell me, where it this child? Is he survived?".

"One of my Healer, during an excursion on the Earth, to study some plants unknown, found this little turtle in end of life! He understood that it was a different reptile, mutated as you and your sons!" the Daimyo explained: "Later, he taken it here and with the Power of Chi, he converted the turtle in an egg.".

The sensei, who his eyes were wide open, didn't asked other. He watched the egg and taken it in your hands. A yellow blanket wrapped around the egg.

"When did you find out?", Master asked, watched the egg: "Please, tell me. I need to know. Is this new baby of same blood of my sons?".

"It been some week ago. I submitted the egg at careful analysis, discovering that to belong at same kind of your children. He's born by same mother.", the Daimyo answered.

"When it will hatch?", Master Splinter asked again, with a smile on his face.

The Daimyo answered sweetness: "I'd say within in two weeks. Normally, he'd used 100 days about.".

And once again I thought that the "white thing" would bring no change ...


	4. Chapter 4 - New Little Brother

**Thanks so much for the reviews of Sika! She helping me so much and I consider my best friend! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

**3rd Chapter!**

**And Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Chapter 3: New Little Brother**

The time passed with the kata, the games, the laughs and me, treated how the littlest. Master Splinter had not spoken us yet well of the egg, put in your room. We forgot it completely...

June's air become hot and we devoured a lot of ice creams and water ices. Was a Saturday night when happened something...

I remember perfectly all the confusion! I and Raph were watching TV and Leo was reading a book full of colored figures.

"MY SONS!", Master Splinter called, with excited voice: "YOU COME HERE!".

We jumped of the sofa quickly: our hearts were in our throats and believed that there was something wrong. The scar assailed us...

When we reached sensei's room, frozen on the place. Daddy was knelt behind the egg, with a smile on his face and brilliant eyes of delight. He waved us to silence and sit on the tatami.

"Master...", Leonardo asked: "What is happening? What is this?".

The egg divided in half and a pair of blue eyes watched us. Between the egg's fragments there was... a little turtle whit green sea skin, three fingers for hand and two for foot.

It was identical a we!

The sensei wrapped it in a small blanket and put in his arms. He smiled and watched us.

"My sons, this is your new little brother!", sensei explained us.

"Little bro?", Raph repeated: "I believed that were we three only when we had been mutated!".

"Is true and this I have believed it too. But after that which the Daimyo told me, I have changed idea...", sensei answered.

"He's cute!", Leo smiled: "And he has beautiful blue eyes! Sensei, what will be his name?".

The sensei was thoughtful: "Mmh... interesting answer, Leonardo. Once again, I'll try a name in my book on Renaissance Art".

"Can I touch he?", Raph asked, with malicious look: "I'll not hurt him! It's a promise! I just wanna see he!".

The sensei consented and new born opened his eyes, watching Raphie. He was sweet and innocent and my brother caressed simply his head, with a little laugh.

"He has laughed!", Raphie exclaimed, excited: "Donnie, touch he you too! The little is nice! Our little bro!".

I froze immediately: _little bro_? What was he want to tell? All the cuddles would passed him?

A dark sense rolled up my heart and I sunk my face on Lucky's head. I was angry...

"Donatello, something wrong with you?", Master Splinter asked me, worried.

I denied and smiled; I skimmed the child's cheek with a thumb and he laughed. I swallowed my tears.

I was disappointed! Angry! He couldn't take my place!

Right?


	5. Chapter 5 - Mikey

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Thanks Sika for you infinite patience!**

**Chapter 4: Mikey**

The time passed and I convinced that this child was an intruder. After of him, I was considered the littlest child of the family, this to protect, to love and to cuddle more...

The sensei always read me a story before to go sleep but, for Mikey's fault, he didn't make than. He said that this child was too much little again. And daddy canned not left he alone.

"Good Morning, sensei!", Leonardo greeted: "Are you sleep well? And the baby?".

Master was sat on the chair, with Mikey in his arms and a little bottle of milk in his hand. The little turtle had a big stomach really! The table had already been laid with our breakfast.

"Leonardo, I found the name for your little brother.", Master smiled: "It'll be _Michelangelo_!".

"Michelangelo?", we repeated together.

"Yes. This is a name that exalts the sheen and sweetness of this baby." Master explained with calm: "Do you like?".

Leo and Raph nodded immediately, starting to eat. I was angry and burned inside. I limited myself to imitate my brothers, starting to eat. I hugged Lucky, watching my father that cuddled Michelangelo.

I should have been I at his place! Stupid Michelangelo! I thought.

"Don!" Raph called me: "Look! Mikey is looking you!".

I gave to this look a death's look: "Ah, yes...".

Mikey smiled and lengthened his little hand, believing that I'd wanted gripped it. He just was ingenuous.

I continued to eat, causing him a search of caught me. I knew that my brothers were laughing for Mikey's funny movements and weren't noticing me.

"Is incredible that are passed five months!", Leonardo sighed happy: "And Mikey doesn't know speak!".

"Patience, my son!" sensei giggled, cutting some apples: "His progresses are fast for the growth but slow too. We are in October; in the coming months we will not go out to look the snow".

Leaving to fall my spoon on the floor, all looked me, Mikey too.

"Why?" I asked, with tremble lip and Lucky on the floor: "Why, sensei?".

Master sighed: "Michelangelo is too small. He might get sick. And he doesn't know yet walking".

"Well, I vote daddy!" Raph spoke: "I'm sure that next month it'll get better!".

Leo smiled and tried to give some cereals to Mikey. Master Splinter stopped him immediately.

"No, my son! He doesn't have the teeth. He doesn't eat something of solid, because just would bad him".

Leo stopped immediately and nodded: "Sorry, master. I didn't know".

"From the mistakes we learn, remember this, my sons." Master said: "When you're finished, please, reach the dojo".

We nodded and I picked my Lucky. Mikey was looking me, excited but I ignored he. Mikey cried and Master Splinter taken him in his arm, caressing his shell.

Mikey's voice was too much shrilling and I, on the sofa, plugged my ears. I wanted he' would disappeared!

"What happen, sensei?" Leo asked worried: "Is he feels bad?".

Master furrowed his forehead: "I think... Michelangelo has got fever! Raphael, could you bring your brother in the cradle? Leonardo, help me, please".

My two brothers obeyed immediately...

In sensei's room, Raphie kissed Mikey's little head and taken his hand.

"You're my baby... Mikey..." Raphie whispered him: "Daddy will cure you".

Mikey cried and his cheeks red shades appeared

"Oh, no!" Raphie cursed: "SENSEI!".

From the kitchen, daddy rushed immediately, followed by Leo with a bowl.

"Raphael, what happen?" sensei asked worried, watching Mikey.

"Mikey is sweating and crying! I'm going to call Donnie!".

Leo stopped him, locking his wrist: "Mikey? Have you chosen a diminutive?".

"Yes... I have thought that the name was a bit too long and I have cut it"...


	6. Chapter 6 - Splinter's Travel

**Chapter 5: Splinter's Travel**

I hated him! I hated him! I hated him! Hell...! Why he couldn't back to an egg and to disappear from my life? His look sent me in a beast! And worse thing was that Mikey liked a the sensei, Leo and Raph!

The tears stung my eyes but I didn't wanted cry. I looked my little Lucky: hugged and kissed his head. He was the only from my part and I didn't wanted believe that it was a peluche only.

Then, Raph's voice called me; he was very scared and I watched his wet eyes.

"Don!", he screamed: "Mikey is sick! C'mon! Now!".

"Excuse me?" I asked with indifference, hiding a sneer: "I haven't done him anything!".

"Isn't your fault, little foolish!" Raph spoke, ignoring my dark expression: "C'mon! Wait! Were you crying?".

I frozen on the place: had I puffy eyes of tears? Damn! I had needed to work on my sentimentalism. I denied vigorously with my head and jumped down of the sofa. I was happy that Mikey had something wrong!

We gone in sensei's room and found Leo with a worried expression on his face and daddy that continued to cradle Mikey. His tears didn't stop. I looked him and didn't tell anything.

"How is he?" Raphie asked, leaving my hand: "Is he still crying? This means that the fever hasn't lowered!".

The sensei denied with the head: "I doubt that this is a question of simple influence. The body's temperature cannot get up in little time!".

"So what? What could be?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, my son." Splinter answered, disheartened.

He put Mikey in the cradle and looked us carefully, taking an important decision.

"I'm forced to return on Battle Nexus to find useful notions on the illness of your brother".

"Can we come with you, daddy?" Raphie asked, with crossed arms: "Maybe some cool air could help Mikey".

Master had knelt and smiled him: "I'm sorry, my sons. But we'll rest here with Michelangelo. I can't do him to take useless cold. Can I entrust him to you?".

We exchanged a perplexed look but Leo answered for us with a resonant "yes". Yes, of course! I would never watch Mikey!

I hated Michelangelo but... a part of me wanted to understand the exactly reason of much resentment. Master Splinter was sweet as always with me and my brothers...

So why?

The sensei took a black bag and put him inside not many things: just the essential, as some piece of food and a bottle of water. He sighed bitterly, sad of having to leave us alone.

"I'll miss you, my sons..." he said us and looked Mikey: "My little baby, you're the _joy _of this family".

Joy? The joy was I! I screamed in my mind.

"Come back soon, sensei! We'll wait for you!" I said.

"Thanks, Donatello.", dad smiled, caressed me: "I will not be away long".

The door was closed, now: Master was gone. And the silence reigned in the lair. I sight and my elder brothers looked the cradle.

"For the first time, we're alone." Raphie said, gripped one of the cradle's bars: "I don't know anything to take care of a little baby".

"Well..." Leo answered: "If he cry we give him the milk. Or change the napkin and wash. I have watched the sensei that made this yesterday!".

"And than he sleep how doing now, we'll tranquil and will simple, right?" Raphie replied, looked me: "What do you think, Donnie?".

"I think that..." I whispered, with angry: "Close Mikey in a room for don't do take him cold!".

Actually, I wanted him to die or forgotten! Wow, I was really maligns, eh?

"This isn't a good idea." Leo replied, thoughtful: "Mikey's too small. He could cry again or... I don't know, to get worse".

"And if we could bring on the sofa to watch TV?" Raphie formulated.

"Is better if he sleep." I said, returned on the sofa, ready for the "cartoon time"!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Golden Millet

With the time that passed, the sensei had already reached the Nexus and to tell all to the Daymio. The things didn't go well and there was the probability that Earth's air would created a hard pneumonia to Mikey.  
This because the closing of the egg was a particular covering of Healer's magic.  
"Mmh... yes, this is possible, Splinter...", the Daymio heavily sighed: "But, I have a vague impression that one of your sons is very jealous".  
The sensei watched him impressed: "One of my sons, Daymio?".  
"Yes. There was a powerful dark energy... but I can't say anything on who was, because it appeared and disappeared in a frenetic rhythm!", the other answered: "Be careful, Splinter. Well, I think that the "Golden Millet" will be you helpful".  
Master Splinter moved an hear and observed an Healer with blue long hair brought a little pot of glass with specials golden corn inside.  
"Eight spoons of this special substance will be sufficient to relieve the baby's sorrow." Daymio explained, smiled: "Ah, yes. You don't told me his name".  
The sensei giggled: "Michelangelo. His name is Michelangelo".  
"Ah, another Great Renaissance Master!", the Daymio nodded: "Can I ask you the reason of this choice?".  
"It's simple.", the sensei smiled: "I never would believed in the possibility to take care of another baby... above all because he's special and will bring the joy in our heart".  
"Good decision, Splinter".  
The two friends said goodbye with a bow and a Healer with red hair accompanied daddy toward a water trasparent portal...

**_Short? I know. This is the translation of 6th chapter of my Italian story. Oh, yes! I would like to thank (for her help) and Rachel Erica (for her disponibility)._**  
**_You know, I learning so much on this community! And... I love English. Yes, yes, yes. Why?_**  
**_It's simple. U.S.A. is the country of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, my love forever. Thanks again!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Dark Don's Powerful

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Chapter 7: The Dark Don's Powerful**

At the lair, Leo was very attentive in Mikey's comparisons. He had moved the cradle of little turtle in the living room, searching to comfort him how better he canned.

Mikey's cheeks were red and the fever made him sweat. Being little, my brother Leonardo had not problems to hold Mikey in his arms. He loved Michelangelo.

I growled when watched Leo cuddled Mikey, caressed his head o gave him tha little bottle. I wanted attentions.

Raphie, instead, occupied himself of me, but not as with Mikey. He was always ready to whisper him something of sweet in the hears or changed his napkin.

I looked Mikey with pure resentment, hugged to Lucky.

"Don" Leo called me, with a bottle of hot milk in a hand: "Please, can you to hold the bottle? I must take Mikey".

I nodded with angry: "Yes, of course".

He sat himself on the sofa, with Mikey in lap and offered him a bottle. Our brother drunk not much drops only. He was exhausted by the fever and the tears.

"C'mon, little bro. Leo is here for you!", my brother whispered him, kissed the hot forehead and put him in the cradle: "Donnie, can you help me again?".

"If you tell me on what, would be nice!" I answered, smiled to be useful.

"I must go to find a blanket for Michelangelo. Raph, in this moment, is under the shower. Can you keep Mikey?".

I growled inside: "Can I go to find the blanket? I don't be good in this things".

"For this you must learn!", Leo smiled me, caressed my cheek: "C'mon! It'll be funny! I come back soon".

I snorted when Leo was faraway ad watched Lucky. Mikey slept: I had gone next to the cradle and my eyes swelled of tears and without a reason.

_**I hate you! I hate you! But, maybe, you infecting me with your sweetness! **_

I screamed in my mind, noting that his big blue eyes were watching me.

Did not he sleeping?

Immediately, I rubbed away my tears and grabbled my Lucky.

"What have you fix me? Return to sleep!" I hissed him with arrogant: "Or I give you a blow on head and fall sleep forever!".

Suddenly, a violent slap knocked on my cheek. Lucky ended in Mikey's cradle and I turned back myself, with bright eyes and opened mouth. Raphie had a death look in the eyes and next to him there was Leonardo, upset.

"Tell me which is your problem with he!", he snorted me: "You're always cold and detached with Mikey! He is little, he need you!".

My breath became and draw back of one step, watching Leonardo.

"This time I agree with Raphael", he said disappointed: "I believed you was a little mature. What is that you hate in Michelangelo? Talk with we!".

I turned back when realized that Lucky didn't was in my posses. My eyes enlarged and the tears rolled along tne cheek. I was blinded by the angry... Michelangelo was hugging my puppy, laughing...

"NO!" I screamed, pulled away Lucky with force: "He is my friend! You can't take him! I never will not agree as a brother, are you understand? You have stolen my place! You have taken all the cuddles! Nobody have noticed more of me!".

In that moment, we had not noticed of Master's return, who had listened my last sentence, in the tears. He was frozen on the place by my reaction.

"No, Donnie! You misunderstanding!" Leo told me: "Mikey is just small... I ensure you that isn't like think! Mikey just would meet you! Don't see? He watching you!".

Was true... Mikey having watching me among the tears, sorry seriousness.

Whit more anger, I pushed my brother faraway and ran in my room, slamming the door. Lucky was remained on the floor alone, next to Michelangelo's cradle..


	9. Chapter 9 - Splinter's Explanation

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Chapter 8: Splinter's Explanation**

Leo and Raphie sighed and turned toward the door, when they felt pronounce the familiar "sons". They didn't have the courage to look Splinter's eyes, neither when he came them, with big worry.

"Then... the Daymio was right...", he said darkly: "Donatello has showed his energy loaded with resentment for small Michelangelo".

"I'm sorry, sensei...", Leo hissed, turned the head elsewhere: "I didn't want all this. Don hates Mikey...".

"Isn't exact.", sensei corrected: "I have a medicine that will help your little brother to recover. Donatello is just jealous.

Raph grabbed daddy with impetuosity: "Why sensei? Why should he be?".

"It's very simple" and the Master caressed his head, like to Leo: "Is has felt a little excluded because lots of attentions have been directed to the child".

"This is ridiculous!", Leo replied.

The sensei kissed both on the head: "Before this, he was protected, loved and cuddled; above all by you two, my sons,. Now, Donatello needs of a little time to remain alone".

Raph lowered the look: "So... he hates Mikey... but for our fault?".

"No, Raphael", the sensei corrected: "He's just afflicted by a temporary energy of resentment. You'll see that, sooner or later, he'll change idea and will open to Michelangelo".

"We hope it!", Leo said, wiping one tear.

A new Michelangelo's cry captured them attention. They rushed and the sensei hugged Mikey, caressing his boiling little head. He watched his two sons, hopeful that the medicine would worked.

"What can we do, Master Splinter?", Leo asked, anxious.

"Take me a basin with the water, a towel and a bottle with water!", Master ordered.

Leo and Raph nodded, running around the lair to hurry.

_**My little Michelangelo... you'll see that soon you'll be fine. I promise you...**_

_**A special thank for my friend Rachel Erica that helping me on these chapters. I wanna tell you, my dear readers, that this story was my a long one shot, divided in more chapters. And for this, each chapter is small. Oh, yes: I'm not good in English and for me would be hard write a long chapter, but I love the challenges and sooner or later, I'll try! :)**_

_**Finally, sorry for grammatical mistakes... my brain is confused, now... - **_

_**Thanks again!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Now we're Brothers

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Chapter 9: Now we're Brothers**

The time passed, without me noticing and the tears continued to wet my purple mask. I was crouched in the wall's cavity, continuing to think the slap of Raphie.

He never had lifted the hands on me... I felt betrayed.

Also if I wouldn't admitted, however, I hated the way that I turned to Mikey. I didn't want disappoint any of my family... I was prey of that terrible voice that spurred me to hate my little bro.

Why I refused to understand that he was blood of our blood?

Why I didn't accept that, the day of mutation, he was been with we?

Why I didn't showed open like as Leo or Raph?

The sensei had cuddled the child because he was incapable to take care himself.

And if I had understood, why I continued to involve like a complete idiota?

I was six years old, true, but my brain was developest that normal. I was the most intelligent.

I gripped the knees at the breast and I continued to sobbed. The door was closed and there was an absolute silent.

Maybe was night? Or day? What time was it? I didn't knew anything and I felt myself very alone. I just wanted someone that would comforted me... and, another hard slap. Seeing the resentment in Raphie's eyes, I had understood...

How many time I would have used to understand that those big blue eyes presented me serenity whenever that they gazed me?

And think that he just wanted "know" me. Stupid! Stupid!

There was a part of me that hated him wrongly but the other no. My good "myself" wanted to understand what would try to be a elder brother. I just wanted free me of this dark energy and return the "Sweet Kame" of the family.

While my body trembled for the cold of the draughts, I heard a soft noise next to the door. Quickly, my head snapped and my redden eyes widened.

"R... Raphie? L... Leo? Are you?" I whispered with difficulty.

A new noise, always soft and a small breath...

The scar assailed me and I stayed where was, crouching like a little ball.

"S... sensei?" I mumbled, noting the door open.

With the heartbeats fast, I gripped the eyes and I dared not look. Why much scar?

Something soft caressed my foot and new tears rolled on my cheeks. Who there was near me?

There was a little laugh and something of hot leaned on my hand.

"Bau! Bau!", a little sweet voice laughed.

I absolutely wanted know who there was near me...

My hear stared to warm pleasantly, slowing the beats. My brown eyes fallen down on a small turtle with Lucky.

"M... Mikey?" I exclaimed: "How are you arrived here? And... above all... alone?".

My little bro had not answered and he laughed, crawling toward me. Being still inexperienced, he staggered and I taken him in my arms. He laughed and gave me Luckey.

In that moment, I frozen. Mikey was came alone in my room... to bring me Lucky? He was too small to understand... But, in spite of, he had guessed that the puppet was mine?

"I really sorry, little one..." I whispered him, starting to cradle him gently: "I have treated you badly... I have hated you... I have wanted hurt you... and wrongly".

I hugged my tender little bro even more, breathing his agreeable perfume of talcum powder, milk and a possible medicine for the pneumonia. Mikey, then, did something that eliminated totally my useless anger.

He deleted, with one of his little hands, tha last salted tears of my eyes, pulling gently my mask. Also if didn't deserve it.

"Bau! Bau!" Mikey shouted happy and I smiled him innocence: "Bau!".

"I don't know where you are listened it... but, if is this the name which you going to call me, little one, I'm happy to accept it!", I said him, kissing his cheek.

Mikey laughed and yawned. He rested his head on my shoulder and slowly, he feel asleep.

I stood on my feet, caressed Mikye's little shell, deciding to excuse with other too...

_**I know that there are many mistakes... I'm sorry! But I don't give up yet! Thanks again to all reader!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - This is a Promise!

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT...**

**Chapter 10: This is a Promise!**

I walked without to wake up Mikey, who breath was soft. The lair was very silent and one time reaching the living room, I noticed the TV lighted, sign that, probably, was dinner's time.

A light's bundle on the floor, made me understand that the Master, Leo and Raph were in the kitchen. I wasn't angry not even knowing that they had not call me for the dinner. I knew that the apologies had to be made by me.

Encouraging myself, I stopped on the door, noting my two elder brothers sat at the table and daddy in front of the kitchen. There were many little pots that boiled and one with some milk to Mikey.

"Daddy?" I called, whispering.

Them attention fallen on me... but I swallowed the scar in my mind and kept the look high.

"What do you do with Mikey in your arms?" Raphie asked me, with grumpy and wonder way.

"He's came alone to bring me Lucky" I explained: "You must believe me, please... besides, I and Mikey are become officially brothers!".

A smile showed on Master's lips, who he knelt in front of me, caressed sweetness the head. There was the pride in his brown eyes and this provoked the love in my heart only.

"Nobody must keep the anger in the heart without reach a point of breaking", sensei told me: "Today, you have faced your heart's demons, alone. And you have won. I'm proud of you, Donatello".

I smiled again, with le tears fallen on my cheeks.

"To tell the true... is been Mikey to forgive me for the first. I just have accepted".

"Are you serious?", Leo asked me, happy: "So... now you love him without want anything of left?".

I nodded: "I'm sorry... really... I don't know why I have acted in that horrible way. I'm sickened alone... and I know that you never will forgive me...".

"Wrong!" Raph laughed, hugged and waking Mikey: "The sensei has told us that you had needed to understand and for this, we have waited. Well... sorry for the slap... you know that I have problems with my anger".

"Bau! Bau!" Michelangelo shouted, sucked his thumb: "Bau! Bau!".

"Are you teached he to talk?!" Leo asked me, excitaded.

"No... he have listened me this word, before. I don't know when he has learned it" I answered, hugged my little Mikey: "Sensei, I can give him the little bottle?".

The sensei nodded and mixed in the milk other two spoons of the Golden Mile, hopeful that the fever of little one was gone down to acceptable layers.

He turned upside down the all in the bottle and explained me how keep my little bro.

I was too excited and I understood all to perfection: when the bottle reached Mikey's lips, he started to suck with big avidity.

"Wow! Big hungry!" I laughed with joy: "Is really beautiful being a elder brother! I wanna to teach him to walk, talk and more!".

"Ehi!" Raphie stopped me: "Leave the little one a little we too!".

"Bau! Bau!" Mikey shouted, giving him Lucky and tickled his little nose.

Miley giggled and hugged me again, finding me rather pleasant!

"I have the impression that Mikey doesn't wanna Lucky, Don!" Leo smiled: "In fact, he doesn0t wanna your puppet".

"Really?" I asked, curious: "Then I'm very happy!".

"Sensei, what are you think?" Leo asked, eating a spoon of the broth.

Daddy smiled and taken Mikey in his arms: "I'll sew him a nice teddy bear and... don't ask me why, but I think that the orange is a perfect colour for Michelangelo. It's in tone with blue of him eyes and the solarity of his character.

"Sensei, we promise you that we always will protect Mikey, also to cost of living!" I said serius: "Now or in future, no one will get closer us!".

"Exact!" Raph nodded: "And this fair for you too! You're my little brothers, don't forget it!".

"And you, like as Donnie and Mikey, are my happiness! We will great ninjas! This is a promise!" Leo exposed...

**"This a promise!".**

**This is the sentence that I have repeated me when I saw my little brother do his first steps, talk and begin the ninjitsu.**

**I always have helped him when he is fallen... his first word is been my name.**

**We are grown up together... and now that I'm seventeen years, I continue to repeat me these words, watching my little bro that does of all to give me a better life. **

**I love you, my little Mikey...**

**I always will protect you till the death...**

**This is a promise!**

**Donnie**

**The End**

**_I don't believe ! I have really finished this story... with many mistakes and new knowledges. And a special thank for who has followed me, helped me and spurred to continue! I have some 50 fanfictions in Italian (my mother language) and I would write they in English! I know that (for me) this will be difficult, but is something that I have intended to do. English is something that fascinate me... My secret wish, in fact, is a travel in USA... :) _**  
**_Thanks again!_**  
**_I hope to update soon with a new story!_**  
**_Cowabunga and Booyakasha!_**


End file.
